Unending Blossoms
by RamiaQuizzlinger
Summary: A sweet, hopeful ending to Rin's travels with Sesshomaru from Sesshomaru's perspective. Oneshot, in character.


This is the first fanfiction that I have written that I am actually proud of. The timeline is of my own invention, when Rin is about thirty. She married Kohaku and settled down. I have tried to keep everything in character. There are a few references to episodes, mostly 35 and 162.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood.

There was not much else he could do.

Jaken was yelling at Rin's grave. "You foolish human! This is the fate that all humans suffer, to die! You foolish... human..."

Sesshomaru heard sniffling and assumed that Jaken was weeping.

Sesshomaru did not turn. Jaken was being as weak as a ningen, crying for something that could not return. For something as temporary as the seasons, that would fade within a mere hundred years. That had faded.

That had died.

Rin had died.

Sesshomaru had found the bodies of Rin and Kohaku in a clearing not far from the house Kohaku had built. The male had died protecting his mate, yet Rin's body lay not far from her husband's. There was a strange type of peace on the face of the woman. A peace that Sesshomaru remembered achingly as he looked at Rin's grave.

Sesshomaru remembered her face the first time she had laughed, remembered her body lying mangled in the woods. He remembered her holding flowers for him and teasing Jaken. Sesshomaru also remembered Rin asking him, "Will you remember me?..."

Sesshomaru did not weep. He was no ningen, no oni. He was a taiyoukai. What bothered other creatures would never bother him. Or at least would not be seen to bother him. Sesshomaru's face was placid, his eyes emotionless. No pain could be seen in his stance.

The pain was inside him.

"Jaken, come."

With those words, Sesshomaru cursed humans and vowed to never interfere with their short lives again. Only in death would this Sesshomaru greet them. Only in death... like he greeted Rin now.

A small snarl creased Sesshomaru's lip as he turned away from Rin and Kohaku's graves. A snarl that disappeared with another sound, an unexpected sound.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru froze. Rin was dead.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru snarled and started walking. He was hearing the echo of Rin and Kohaku, nothing more. He ignored the voices until he heard the pounding of children's footsteps behind him.

Sesshomaru turned in surprise. There before him were Rin and Kohaku, still children!!

He stared.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave us!!" Kohaku called. "Please, we'll be good! Just as good as Mother and Father! Please, don't leave!!!" Rin cried.

Then Sesshomaru understood. These were indeed not Rin and Kohaku. These children were their offspring. Sesshomaru vaguely recalled Rin mentioning them one time that he had visited. She had invited him to come and see, but this Sesshomaru had not wanted to see more evidence that Rin was growing older, that Rin would die.

Now, Sesshomaru did see them. He saw that they did not look precisely like Rin and Kohaku; the boy had Rin's hair and the girl had Kohaku's nose and chin. However, the boy was wearing blue demonslayer armor and the girl wore an orange kimono. The kimono had a different pattern on it than Rin's old one did, but the similarity caused Sesshomaru to feel strange.

"What are your names." Sesshomaru's question was more of a statement, an order, but if the children understood that, it was an order they obeyed.

"I am Tenseiga and my sister is Arigato. Please, Lord Sesshomaru, won't you let us come with you?" The boy was shaking, trying not to cry. Arigato already was crying.

Sesshomaru stood still.

Tenseiga. _I respect you,_ Kohaku's voice whispered.

Arigato. _Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru,_ Rin's voice called softly. _Thank you!!!!!_

Sesshomaru turned away from the children and answered them, answered the children as he had answered Rin. "Follow me if you so choose."

He walked away, hearing happy laughter and soft footsteps follow in his wake along with Ah-Un's heavy tread. Jaken was calling out some foolishness, complaining and wondering at what was wrong with his lord. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Douitashimashite, Rin."

"Douitashimashite."

His words floated on the wind, back to Rin's grave.

_You are welcome, Rin._

_You are welcome. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Rin's children lived and grew under Sesshomaru's watchful eyes. They both married and had children, and Sesshomaru accepted one girl-child from each of their families. Rin's descendants continued to prosper. Eventually, the family grew so large that Sesshomaru had not the patience to keep track of them all. He still took one happy, obedient girl from the few families that he deigned to watch. Each child Sesshomaru took was grateful to him, as were her parents. They knew that their daughter would be safe and eventually return to marry as a wise, loving, blessed person.

And so it went on, much to Jaken's chagrin. Instead of Chief Minister in Sesshomaru's empire, he became Chief Warder, a polite way of telling Jaken that he was a permanent babysitter.

Ah and Un were in a similar situation, but at least they enjoyed the time with children.

Even now, a descendant of Rin happily dances and picks flowers for her lord.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the many branches of Rin's family that Sesshomaru did not watch prospered as well. And a man from this line called himself Higurashi.

* * *

What do you think? The last part about her descendant being Kagome is a guess from episode 96: Jaken Falls Ill. Jinenji, the half-demon who cultivates healing plants, says that Rin reminds him a lot of Kagome. What if it's the other way around?

Please review!! Critiques are appreciated!


End file.
